yugiohduelistkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ralph Knight Jr
Ralph Knight Jr or Ralph Knight is one of the main protagonists and a member of Team: Duelist kings. He isn't the best plan wise but makes up for it with this dueling Spirit but it tends to get him to lose at times. Ralph is the heart of the team but tends to lose it when he duels powerful Opponents like Mavado Iroyu. Ralph is the grandson of James Knight, The first boxer duelest and Shawn's Sempai. 'Profile' Ralph is a 19-year old freshmen at Triad duel Academy he is in the Ra Yellow Dorm with Trevor and Donnie as well as Lauren. Ralph tends to be a bit over zealous when he duels. Ralph along with the Team Leader Anthony are the only 2 oldest duelists in the team. Ralph tries his best when he duels it may not be enough for what lies ahead on the road. Ralph doesn't give up until the very end. 'Character Relationships' Anthony Taylor: '''Ralph's Friend/Rival/ and Tag Partner giving the chance. Anthony can sometime deal with Ralph's craziness to a point. One Time when Ralph was taking over by the Dark Rider. Anthony over come it and finsh him off thus Saving Ralph. Ralph and Anthony duel a lot mostly Anthony won, but Some points Ralph did win by being lucky some time '''Chaos: '''Ralph's True Evil self. It come out when Ralph plays the Seal of Orichalcos. He is completely insane. Him and Ralph don't get along that well. Chaos learns how to come out without the Seal of Orichalcos as he come out whenever he wants. Some time it costs him duels other times it does not. Since he does not have the Seal of the Orichalcos, Chaos is no more '''Battlin Boxer Glassjaw: '''Ralph's Duel spirt. He is one of the kind-hearted boxer who love a good laugh and a good fight. Glassjaw is always ready for a fight with his partner Ralph Knight. Win or lose Glassjaw is eastly is a kind man who have a glass heart for two peoples his best friend/ Parther Ralph Knight and his Girlfriend Rose. GlassJaw came to ralph's after his Kamen RIder Deck was gone during the duel with one of the Revolutionists. GlassJaw came to him as a duel Spirit. '''Mavado Iroyu Ralph's rival. Mavado holds nothing against Ralph but he duels him and Ralph loses against him even with the seal. Mavado tells him the seal gives you no power but weakness. Ralph duels Mavado but always loses. James Knight Ralph's Grandfather, The first Battlin Boxer duelist ever in the world, Which after his years of dueling he took Shawn Under his wing to train him to become the next best Battlin Boxer Duelest in the world today. James Die by the hand of Kane, due to the link he have with his Burning Chaos Network. It is Hinted that Battlin Boxer Old Timer look like his grandpa. Emily Knight Ralph's Grandmother, The final Destniy Hero duelest in the Knight's Family. Emily was born in the United Kingdom. with the rest of her family. Like the family they love to duel. Emily alway love the D-heroes becouse to her there like Outcasts to the E-Heroes. When a local boxing match came down here Emily went to see it with her brother Mikey. When they got there they saw James Winning a match. Emily fall in love with him. So after that, they got marry 2-4 months later and they both move to Japan to start a life. After when James die by Kane she now keep an eye on Ralph's and his friends. It hinted that Battlin Boxer Ring Girl is Emily's young self Shawn"Kangaroo"Jackson Ralph's Sempai and a Family friend to him as Shawn was train under his grandpa and he was also the one that teach him the way of the boxers. Giving the chance to tag with him. he will alway said yes and when they tag there is magic in the air. Donny One of Ralph's Roommate in Ra Yellow. They somewhat talk to each other and respect him as a Rock Duelist in the whole group. Out of all of team duelest kings, he like Donnie a lot but can't see to handle him making up with his girl friend and fellow member Hannah, 'Deck' ''Ralph plays his Kamen Orichalcos deck. It Run around with his Ace Card's Kamen Rider Kiva, Orichalcos Belt and Kamen Rider Orichalcos King Knight. He also Use the Arm monsters Riki, Jiro and Raman to fuse Kamen Rider DoGIbake. But currently he plays a Battlin Boxer Build which he dub "Colossal Boxers". It's hinted that It Run Boxers and Colossal Fighter with it. He also run now Battlin Boxer Old Timer, Ring Girl. The Xyz Known as Battlin Boxer Burning Knuchle. And Burning Chaos Number 0 Battlin Boxer Attack Garuer. The New boxers that he own. it was formily belone to his Grandpa, the first boxer duelest. and the only on who can do the Burring Chaos Overlay Network Formily Before the Boxers and Riders he use to run a D-Hero Deck Which he still own to this Date. His ace card to use is Dogma, Dragoon, She-Dragoon, Clock Tower Prison and his Spell Card She- ReTale. This take one Attack and Def Takedown. Under Chaos's Control He play the End of the Orichalcos deck which is 2 ace cards is Demise, King of Armageddon and Ruin, Queen of Oblivion with the spell card End of the world.